List of Digimon video games
Digimon is a series of role-playing video games and other genres (such as fighting, action and card battling) published by Bandai Namco Entertainment (formerly Bandai). Most of the games have been developed by Namco Bandai Games, with other companies such as Griptonite Games and Dimps also developing some titles. The games have been released for a variety of home and handheld game consoles such as the PlayStation, the Nintendo DS and Bandai's own WonderSwan. The series started in 1999 (in the West) with the game Digimon World for the PlayStation, but released in 1998, there was a Japan-exclusive Digital Monster Ver. S: Digimon Tamers which started the Digimon video game line as a whole. The most recently released games are 2016's Digimon World: Next Order and 2017's Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, which are both for the PlayStation Vita in the East, and PlayStation 4 in the west. The series revolves around the eponymous Digimon creatures and their human "Tamers", who both serve as player and non-player characters depending on the game. Gameplay focuses on battles between Digimon, with Tamers present or otherwise. The creatures can "Digivolve" back and forth between several evolutionary forms. Due to similar features and mechanics, Digimon has experienced a rivalry with the Pokémon series. However, it has maintained a dedicated fanbase. Role-playing games Digimon World |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=1999 – PlayStation |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai *Digital pet and role-playing game based loosely on Bandai's Tamagotchi devices *Sold approximately 250,000 copies in Japan by February 2000 }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=2000 – PlayStation |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai *Sold 62,746 copies in Japan by July 2000 }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=2000 – PlayStation |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai *Dungeon crawling-based role-playing game in which the player traverses the Digital World on a "Digi-Beetle" and catches wild Digimon *Sold 126,444 copies in Japan by September 2000 }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=2001 – PlayStation |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai *Sold 5,022 copies in Japan in its first week of release }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=2001 – PlayStation |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai *Sold 8,892 copies in Japan in the first week of its release }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=2002 – PlayStation |platform= |notes=*Developed by Boom *Plot follows the characters Junior, Teddy, and Ivy, three friends who compete in the fictional massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) Digimon Online *Features a new isometric viewpoint, as well as 20 additional Digimon *Titled Digimon World 3: Aratanaru Bouken no Tobira in Japan and Digimon World 2003 in Europe }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=2005 – Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai *Action role-playing game that emphasizes multiplayer gameplay *Plot follows 16 Digimon from the anime *Titled Digimon World X in Japan }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=2012 – PlayStation Portable |platform= |notes=*Developed by Namco Bandai Games and tri-Crescendo }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs=Digimon World Re:Digitize Decode Announced For 3DS Siliconera |release=2013 – Nintendo 3DS |platform= |notes=*Developed by Namco Bandai Games and tri-Crescendo *An enhanced port of Digimon World Re:Digitize with some extra content }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=2016 - PlayStation Vita 2017 – PlayStation 4 |platform= |notes= }} }} Digimon Story Despite being localized as Digimon World games, Digimon World DS and Digimon World Dawn and Dusk are not part of the Digimon World series and are instead the first two entries in the Digimon Story series. |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=2006 – Nintendo DS |platform= |notes=*Developed by Namco Bandai Games *Plot follows a boy or girl who is absorbed through a computer into the Digital World while researching Digimon online *Allows players to manage Digimon outside the party on "Digi-Farm" locations in which the creatures gain experience and relieve stress *Features an isometric viewpoint *Titled Digimon Story in Japan }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=2007 – Nintendo DS |platform= |notes=*Developed by Namco Bandai Games *Dungeon crawling-based role-playing games created as sequels to Digimon World DS *Plots maintain that a virus has entered the Digital World and disrupted connections between areas, turning Digimon into Digi-Eggs *Feature isometric viewpoints *Respectively titled Digimon Story Sunburst and Digimon Story Moonlight in Japan }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=2010 – Nintendo DS |platform= |notes=*Developed by Namco Bandai Games *Sold 36,105 copies in its first week }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=2011 – Nintendo DS |platform= |notes=*Developed by Namco Bandai Games *Sold 35,752 copies in its first four days of release *Based on the Digimon Xros Wars anime series }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=2015 – PlayStation Vita 2016 – PlayStation 4 |platform= |notes= }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=2017 – PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita |platform= |notes= }} }} Other RPG Games Despite being localized as Digimon World games, Digimon World Championship and Digimon World Data Squad are not part of the Digimon World series and are instead standalone games. |JP|January 20, 2000 (Cathode Tamer) |HKG|September 18, 2001 (Anode/Cathode Tamer) }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=1999 – WonderSwan (Anode Tamer) 2000 – WonderSwan (Cathode Tamer) 2001 – WonderSwan Color (Anode/Cathode Tamer) |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai (Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer) and SIMS Co., Ltd. (Anode/Cathode Tamer) *''Anode/Cathode Tamer'' is a Hong Kong-exclusive compilation of the Japan-exclusive Anode Tamer and Cathode Tamer }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=2000 – WonderSwan |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai *Sold 34,142 copies in Japan in its first three weeks of release }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=2000 – WonderSwan Color |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai *Sold 14,459 copies in Japan in its first day of release }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=2001 – PlayStation |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai *Sold 3,821 copies in Japan in its first week of release }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=2001 – WonderSwan Color |platform= |notes=*Developed by Inti Creates *Sold 12,884 copies in Japan in its first week of release }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=2001 – WonderSwan Color |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=2002 – WonderSwan Color |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=2006 – PlayStation 2 |platform= |notes=*Developed by BEC Co., Ltd *Role-playing game that serves as a tie-in to the Digimon Data Squad anime *Uses a cel-shaded graphical style to capture the anime's aesthetic. Also contains polygonal and pixelated elements to create the atmosphere of a digital world in which the characters are trapped *Titled Digimon Savers: Another Mission in Japan }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=2008 – Nintendo DS |platform= |notes=*Action role-playing game with elements of sports and digital pet games *Developed by Epics *Titled Digimon Championship in Japan and South Korea }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs=1st Digimon Adventure Anime Story Returns as PSP RPG - Interest - Anime News NetworkSonic Creator's Prope Studio Develops Digimon Adventure RPG - Interest - Anime News Network |release=2013 – PlayStation Portable |platform= |notes=*Developed by Prope and published by Namco Bandai Games *Retelling of the storyline of Digimon Adventure }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs=https://gematsu.com/2018/07/digimon-survive-announced-for-ps4-switch |release=2019, Playstation 4, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PC |platform= |notes= *Survival RPG }} }} Fighting games |NA|January 13, 2003|PAL|September 5, 2003 }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=2001 – WonderSwan Color 2003 – Game Boy Advance |platform= |notes=*Developed by Dimps *Plot holds that an "unknown Digimon" is born at the corner of the Digital World and begins to terrorize that world as well as a fictional version of Earth. The Digimon and Tamers from both worlds band together to fight it *Release on the Game Boy Advance solidified the demise of Bandai's own WonderSwan Color. *Titled Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit in Japan *Sold 25,296 copies in Japan in its first two weeks of release }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=2001 – PlayStation |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai *Pits 24 different Digimon from the anime against each other *The 2.5D style of gameplay closely mirrors the Nintendo 64 game Super Smash Bros. *Titled Digimon Tamers: Battle Evolution in Japan }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=2002 – WonderSwan Color |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai }} |NA|September 24, 2003|PAL|August 27, 2004 }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=2002 – WonderSwan Color 2003 – Game Boy Advance |platform= |notes=*Developed by Dimps *Characters are drawn from the Digimon Frontier season of the anime *Titled Battle Spirits: Digimon Frontier in Japan }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=2004 – Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox |platform= |notes=*Developed by Black Ship Games *Sequel to Digimon Rumble Arena with increased interactivity in the environments *Titled Digimon Battle Chronicle in Japan }} |multiplereleasedates= |canceled= |refs= |release=2014 – PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 |platform= |notes=*Developed by Prope }} }} Spin-offs |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=1999 – PlayStation |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai *Card battling game based on the official trading card game }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=2000 – PlayStation |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai *Card battling game based on the official trading card game *Titled Digimon World: Digital Card Arena in Japan *Sold 20,255 copies in Japan in its first week of release }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=2001 – PlayStation |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai *Consists of action-based minigames such as guitar duels, with a cast drawn from the anime *Requires the unsuccessful "Kids Station" peripheral }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=2002 – WonderSwan Color |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai *Card battling game based on the official trading card game }} |CHN|September 25, 2008 |NA|April 14, 2010 }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=2003 – Microsoft Windows |platform= |notes=*Developed by Digitalic Co., Ltd. *Free online-based MMORPG with a plot drawn from the Digimon Tamers canon. Players control Tamers attempting to save Earth from evil Digimon *Contains approximately 352 species of Digimon *Published in the People's Republic of China by CDC Games *Released in North America by WeMade Entertainment as Digimon Battle *Has over 3 million subscribers }} |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=2004 – Game Boy Advance |platform= |notes=*Developed by Griptonite Games *Racing and action game featuring eleven Digimon from the anime as player characters }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=2009 – Microsoft Windows |platform= |notes=*Developed by WeMade Entertainment *Free online-based MMORPG }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=2016 – Nintendo 3DS |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai Namco }} }} Others |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=1998 – Sega Saturn |platform= |notes=*Developed by TOSE, published by Bandai * A simulation video game based on Bandai's Digimon virtual pet toys. * This is very first Digimon video game ever. }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=1999 – WonderSwan |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai *A simulation game based on Bandai's Digimon virtual pet toys. }} |multiplereleasedates=no |canceled= |refs= |release=2000 – WonderSwan |platform= |notes=*Developed by Bandai *Also known as Digimon Adventure 02: Digital Partner }} }} See also *''Digimon'' card games *''Digimon'' virtual pet References External links *[http://www.giantbomb.com/digimon/62-839/ Digimon (video game franchise)] at GiantBomb Category:Digimon video games Digimon (video game series) Digimon Digimon Category:Toei Animation video game projects